El Destello de la Estrella del Norte
by Kein Sylvan
Summary: Andy ha sentido una terrible sensación de fracaso al no haber sido el quien vengara la muerte de su padre. Mai se ve obligada a tomar el liderazgo de su clan al aparecer un enemigo del pasado. ¿Podrá Andy apoyar a Mai o dejará que sus demonios lo atormenten? Capitulo 2: Una situación rara en lo que parecía una noche de fiesta para Mai.
1. Prólogo 1: Andy

Los personajes de King of fighters, Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting y Samurai Shodown pertenecena la SNK/Playmore y la historia aqui presentada no tiene fines de lucro, solo el de entretener.

PROLOGO.

1996, Southtown. King of Fighters.

Peleas de semifinales,

Terry Bogard vs Billy Kane

Andy Bogard vs Ryuji Yamazaki

"¡No tienes nada, niño bonito!"

"(Este tipo es una bestia. No por nada Terry tuvo tantas dificultades con él en el pasado. Incluso yo sucumbí a su poder. Este monstruo incluso detuvo el ataque más poderoso de Mai con su puño.)"

El tipo conocido como **Ryuji Yamazaki**, es un hampón de la mafia japonesa, propiamente dicho, de los Yakuza, hasta que un día el tipo asesinó a varios jefes importantes del crimen organizado y huyó del país haciendo su nueva base de operaciones en las partes de Hong Kong, China y Corea. Nunca se ha quedado quieto en un solo lugar, y al parecer solo aceptaba trabajos 'interesantes'. Nadie en toda Asía quería meterse con este tipo, pero hace 2 años, los Jins contrataron a este sicario para que los apoyara en la misión de obtener el último pergamino de la inmortalidad.

No podía hacer caso omiso a eso, y por ello regresé a Norteamérica. No podía permitir que los Jins causaran destrozos en mi ciudad natal, en la ciudad en la que mi padre murió y protegió hasta el final de sus días. Incluso Terry con su gran poder, no sería capaz de lidiar con todo el caos el solo.

Grandes peleadores buscaban por motivos propios los pergaminos. No solo los Jins y Yamazaki.

El poderoso Franco Bash, quien era manipulado por el asesino a quien estoy enfrentando.

Sokaku, un guerrero del clan rival del Shiranui quien tenía poderes inimaginables.

La misteriosa peleadora conocida como Blue Mary, quien estaba en una misión para obtener los pergaminos

El detective Hon-Fu de Hong Kong, aunque algo bobo al ojo humano, es un gran maestro marcial.

Pero la sorpresa más grande fue el descubrir que 'aquel' hombre seguía con vida…

**Geese Howard**…. el asesino de mi padre y enemigo jurado, tenía el pergamino que los Jins querían. De alguna manera el maldito sobrevivió a la caída de ese fatídico combate contra Terry.

Según el señor Sinzan y el maestro Tung, aquel que obtenga los 3 pergaminos de la inmortalidad y descubra sus secretos, obtendrá poderes más allá de la imaginación y vivirá para siempre.

He vivido y entrenado suficiente tiempo en la casa de los Shiranui para saber que estas cosas pueden ser muy reales.

A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, Geese obtuvo los pergaminos. Pensábamos que Geese atacaría inmediatamente, pero no fue así. El solo permaneció en la torre por 2 años, hasta que de la nada, vuelve a organizar este torneo, el King of Fighters.

Desconozco su propósito, pero esto me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de venganza. Siempre maldije mi debilidad, porque no fui capaz de vengar a papá Jeff. El que se llevó la satisfacción fue Terry… siempre Terry, el héroe de héroes. A pesar de mi entrenamiento Shiranui, no solo en el Koppoken, sino incluso en las artes asesinas del clan ninja, no fui capaz de vencer a Geese. El maldito era muy fuerte. Incluso bloqueó mi técnica más poderosa con un movimiento de su brazo, y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba mordiendo el polvo.

Hanzo sensei estaría avergonzado de mí… Papá Jeff también lo estaría… No he podido vivir ni un segundo pensando en mi fracaso. Pero Geese está vivo. El momento es ahora. Ni este psicópata, ni Terry ni nadie interferirán con esto.

"Eres un perdedor, hermano de Bogard. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu país de m$%&#?"

"Lo haré… ¡en cuanto acabe contigo y el maldito de Geese!"

No me jacto de hablar en los combates. Pero esta vez no puedo perder. Le voy a demostrar al mundo que no viviré a la sombra de mi hermano. Y el primer tipo en descubrirlo será este tipejo. Yamazaki, vas a morir si es necesario.

"¡KYA!"

Golpeo con fuerza, me muevo y esquivo sus puños. Pero el tipo no cae. El ataca y logra asestarme varios golpes. Conforme avanza el combate, pareciera que él se vuelve más fuerte y yo me canso.

"Basura… ¡ya me quitaste mucho tiempo!" Grita el sicario mientras lanza una lluvia de puñetazos con su brazo. Es como si miles de serpientes se lanzaran al mismo tiempo con sus venenosas mordidas, y yo apenas si puedo defenderme. Pero he visto este ataque. Lo usó contra Terry y Mai. Carga una impresionante energía en el brazo que tiene guardado en la bolsa de su mano. Si recibo ese ataque, esteré perdido. Maldición, la lluvia de puños me tiene a su merced. ¿No puedo ganar?

"¡Muere!"

Al final, ese mismo puño que venció el 'Burn Knucle' de Terry o el 'Shinobi no Bachi' de Mai, entra de lleno en mi abdomen y me manda volando por los aires. Caigo… me falta el aire… me doy cuenta de que he tosido sangre…

Voy a perder.

"Maldito… Ni creas que saldrás tan fácil de esta. No después de haberme golpeado de esa manera. Te haré sufrir como no tienes idea."

Yamazaki comienza a patearme en el suelo sin piedad. Apenas logro enroscarme para cubrir mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo permití quedar en esta posición tan patética?

Es el fin… Soy basura… No pude ni siquiera con este tipo…

"¡ANDY! ¡NO PIERDAS! ¡Me prometiste que volveríamos juntos a Japón!"

¿Esa voz? ¿Mai?

"Jajaja… Miren anda más. Es la zorra ninja apoyando al perdedor de su novio. Qué lindo espectáculo. Tal vez si me prestas a tu novia por un par de horas, te deje vivir, jajaja…"

Mai… tú siempre me apoyas. Siempre estás ahí. Incluso cuando te pedí que te quedaras en Japón cuando pasó lo de los Jins, me seguiste. 'Mujer, ¿estás loca?' le decía. Pero ella ahí seguía. Mai… en mi tiempo en Japón, pasamos por muchas cosas. Hubo un detalle que hizo que nos separáramos y pensé que sería un alivio que ya no estuvieras rondando por ahí en mi entrenamiento. Nunca hemos definido nuestra 'relación' (si es que hay una). Eres la nieta de mi maestro, mi compañera de entrenamiento… y tengo una lista de razones para que se quede así, pero… solo por esta vez… no pienso quedarme así mientras tú ves como este imbécil me patea y humilla…. Eso, ¡tenlo por seguro!

"¿Qué? Aghh… ¿Cómo? De pronto el tipo se para haciendo una estela de fuego. ¿Cómo le queda energía?" gritaba Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki… sin duda eres el rival más violento al que me he enfrentado, pero si tengo que hacerte pedazos para enfrentar a Geese, así lo haré. Te mostraré que nunca debes burlarte de un ninja Shiranui…. Haré que te disculpes de rodillas a Mai."

Yamazaki ríe. Esta confiado de su victoria, y razones no le faltan. Pero estoy tan enfadado y motivado que ignoro el dolor y me impulso a seguir adelante.

Yamazaki continúa con su ataque de puños rápidos, pero he visto la dirección de los ataques. Soy más rápido que él. Me voy a asegurar que deje de usar ese maldito brazo.

La pelea se alarga, pero poco a poco me abro paso ante mi enemigo. Este se desespera y comienza a cometer errores. Lo tengo donde quería.

-CRACK-

"¡AGHHHH!"

Koppo Ken, el arte Shiranui de cuerpo a cuerpo que consiste en quebrar los huesos. Hanzo sensei, gracias por sus enseñanzas. Logre quebrarle el brazo izquierdo a Yamazaki, aunque se ha llevado todas mis fuerzas.

"¡Maldito! "

Yamazaki corre hacia mí y saca su mano de su bolsillo. Va a acabarme con un solo golpe. Ese brazo derecho es poderoso, pero es inefectivo si falla. Yamazaki corre hacia mi furioso con el único objetivo de destruirme. Pero lo tengo donde quería. Un esfuerzo más… Aun no perderé…

"¡CHOU REPPA DAN!" grito y ejecuto la técnica más poderosa de la escuela Koppo Ken. El impacto le da de lleno a Yamazaki, y lo mando volando fuera de los límites del ring hacia la pipa de gas donde explota. Hay una gran explosión. Ni yo esperaba hacerle tal daño a Yamazaki, pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Por fortuna (o desgracia) aquel monstruo seguía vivo. Salió, dio unos pasos… murmuró algo… y cae…"

"¡Fuera del ring! ¡El ganador es Andy Bogard!" gritaba el anunciador. Todo el mundo comienza a ovacionar. Mai sale de entre el público y me abraza fuertemente. Me duele, pero se siente bien. Me cuesta trabajo estar de pie pero trato de no caer ante el dolor y cansancio.

"Entre otras noticias, Terry Bogard ha derrotado a Billy Kane. La final será entre los hermanos Bogard!"

Terry, el héroe de héroes… siempre victorioso. Era de esperarse.

"Andy, ¡vas a pelear contra Terry!" Exclamaba Mai algo preocupada.

"… No importa quién sea mi rival, nadie me detendrá en mi venganza"

Tras decir eso, comienzo a caminar hacia la dirección de mi siguiente pelea.

"¡Espera! ¿Estás loco? ¡Ese baboso casi te mata! ¡Tienes golpes y cortes en todo el cuerpo! ¡Necesitas ir a un hospital!" Mai decía con tono de madre regañando. Pero así sea a rastras, debo seguir adelante.

"Hazte a un lado Mai… Solo queda Terry y podré pelear contra Geese!

"Andy, olvídalo, ¿quieres? ¡No estás en condiciones de pelear!"

Mai ahora me habla en tono suplicante. Pero ella no entiende… jamás podría…

"¡NO! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tú no entiendes como es no poder vengar la muerte de tu padre! ¡Debo cobrar venganza! ¡Debo matar a Geese! ¡Para eso entrené toda mi vida! ¡Y ni tu ni nadie me va a impedir eso!"

Mai se queda callada. Veo su rostro y se ve con una cara entre sorpresa y dolor. Puedo ver casi como si sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero hace lo posible por contenerse.

"Andy…"

Y tras eso, recibo una cachetada….

"Anda… ve. No te detendré…."

* * *

Y con eso Mai se va. ¿A que vino eso? ¿Tal vez porque le grité? Nunca en mi vida le había gritado así. Si habíamos peleado, pero nunca había alzado mi voz así (tampoco es como si fuéramos novios). ¿Un momento? ¿Qué dije?

Maldita sea… soy un tonto….

**Shiranui Kazutaka**… padre de Mai… murió asesinado por un clan rival… El asesino nunca fue encontrado… Los eventos que rodean la muerte de Shiranui Kazutaka con muy confusos… ni yo lo sé a ciencia cierta, y honestamente, jamás indagué a fondo ni con Mai, ni con Hanzo sensei. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a Jubei sensei, pero supongo que no sabe del asunto más que yo. Eran asuntos familiares en los cuales yo no tenía cabida…

Su historia es diferente… no es lo mismo… pero Mai tiene una idea de lo que siento…

Soy un estúpido, no debí mencionarlo así… Quisiera ir tras de ella y disculparme, pero no tengo tiempo. Mi pelea con Terry me está esperando… y después Geese.

Venganza… solo eso. Este es mi momento…

* * *

En solo una media hora, y estoy frente a frente a 'él'… El escenario de la pelea es la entrada en la torre de Geese. Curiosamente, esta vez no han dejado entrar al público. Solo el anunciador estaba para ver y juzgar el resultado de la pelea.

"Me da gusto que seas tú mi rival, Andy…" me decía mi hermano. Pero esto no es una pelea amistosa.

"Ahórrate la plática sin sentido, Terry. En este momento, veremos quién es el único que enfrentará a Geese." Y me pongo en posición de combate. Terry simplemente se queda de pie, sin prepararse. No entiendo que le pasa ahora. Ciertamente la otra vez que peleamos, en el torneo que organizó Krauser, Terry estaba ansioso, pero ahora lo siento ¿titubeante?

"Jeje… guarda los colmillos hermanito. A decir verdad, nada más en el mundo me gustaría que volver a enfrentarnos, pero esta situación es diferente a cuando Krauser era el oponente final."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, el oponente final es Geese. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero esta vez no hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros. De hecho, me alegra mucho tenerte aquí y no a ese loco de Yamazaki."

"No entiendes nada Terry." Le interrumpo. "Esto no tiene que ver con el torneo. Tiene que ver conmigo y contigo. Tú no sabes lo que es no haber sido el que vengó a papá Jeff. Tú no fuiste el que quedó noqueado por Geese después de su Raging Storm."

Terry no dice nada, solo se acomoda su gorra tranquilamente.

"¿Así que es eso? ¿Quieres sentir el placer de la venganza al matar a Geese con tus propias manos, uh?" Comenta Terry, aunque si bien entiendo, no lo dice con tono recriminatorio.

Simplemente respondo "….Si"

"Andy… Cuando derrote a Geese… de verdad quería matarlo, pero no pude. Geese me venció. De no haber sido por ti o Joe, en estos momentos estaría acompañando a papá Jeff. Me di cuenta… que la venganza no era la motivación. Cuando vi que Geese te iba a matar, finalmente comprendí que mis puños no eran para venganza, eran para defender lo que más quiero. Es por esa fuerza que me pude poner de pie y encarar a Geese. Aunque debo admitir que también ayudó que Geese se confiara."

"¿Pero de que basura hablas? ¡Tiraste a Geese con toda la intención de matarlo!" Le gritaba reclamando. Terry se mantenía tranquilo.

"Jejeje. Fue un impulso. Pensé que se levantaría a atacarme de nuevo y por eso lo pateé con toda mi fuerza. Créeme, de haber tenido otra opción, me hubiera detenido."

"¡Tu!" Estaba furioso "¿¡Acaso ya olvídate que Geese mató a nuestro padre!? ¡Tú más que nadie lo sabe! ¡El hecho de que ese hombre respire es suficiente motivo para quererlo muerto! ¿¡O es que acaso ya te acobardaste!?"

De nuevo, Terry no se inmuta. Carajo, a veces odio esa actitud tan pasiva de él.

"¿Olvidar? Nah… La imagen de papá Jeff muriendo entre mis brazos es lo que me ha motivado a querer derrotar a Geese todo este tiempo. Pero a la vez, debiste verlo Andy. Jeff no tenía miedo, ni odio en su mirada. Estaba tranquilo. Me… me sonrió… y me puso la gorra… y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien."

Terry bajó la mirada. Vi cómo se limpiaba una lágrima de su rostro, muy a su pesar. Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca vi llorar Terry, ni cuando papá Jeff murió.

"Jeff siempre ha sido mi héroe desde esa vez que lo vimos pelea en las calles Southtown. Y luego… ese buen hombre adopta a dos niños mugrosos de la calle y les da un hogar y calor de familia. Ese tipo era increíble. Por lo poco que supe de el a través del maestro Tung, es que él siempre fue bondadoso y compasivo, incluso con sus enemigos. Andy, estoy seguro que Jeff no querría que nos envolviéramos en la venganza solo para matar a Geese. No me malinterpretes, quiero derrotar al tipo, pero no por venganza."

Y Terry levanta la mirada

"Si no para honrar a Jeff. Geese aprenderá a la mala que no debió meterse con los Bogard. Cuando lo derrotemos, y hago énfasis en 'nosotros', haremos honor a Jeff y no mancharemos su apellido por la simple venganza. Bueno, al menos, quiero creer en eso."

Terry… a veces olvido que tú te llevaste la peor parte.

"Al diablo el torneo… Esto es entre Geese y nosotros. ¿Qué dices 'bro'? ¿Vamos?"

Por momentos olvido… lo importante. Y por venganza, hago a un lado muchas cosas…. Mai, lo siento tanto. Me enfoqué tanto en la venganza y te lastimé. Sin decir más, estrecho fuertemente la mano con Terry.

"Adelante Terry, acabemos con esto"

"OKAY"

El anunciador exige que luchemos, pero lo ignoramos y entramos a la torre de Geese. Y por alguna razón, sabemos que él está mirando todo desde lo más alto de su torre.

El resto, ya es bien sabido. No entraré en detalles de la pelea final, pero como siempre, Terry lo logró. Fue algo… increíble. Lo que pasó en esa pelea, no tengo palabras para describirlo. Peleamos con honor, y aunque no fue como quise, Geese pagó por sus crímenes.

Aunque, nunca entenderé que fue lo que pasaba por la mente de Geese en aquel momento cuando Terry lo tomó de su brazo. Mmm… maldito seas Geese… ¿Acaso al final elegiste el camino del cobarde? ¿Acaso era tanta la humillación de ser salvado por tu enemigo?

Jamás lo entenderé…

A pesar de todo, no pude vengar directamente a papá Jeff. Esta sensación de hacer mi propia justicia contra ese hombre me ha atormentado hasta mis días.

No sé qué hacer…

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_ Ey, ¿Cómo están? Finalmente llevé a cabo este proyecto de fanfiction. Antes que nada, deben de saber muchos que la línea de tiempo del juego Fatal Fury y King of Fighters son diferentes, así que igual si muchos están confundidos por algunas cosas que están pasando, no duden en preguntar, pero solo para empezar, el King of Fighters de Fatal Fury, es el King of Fighters Original que dio origen a la gran saga de KoF.

'Kazutaka' es el nombre que usó mi autora favorita en su fiction. Hablé poco con ella pero me dio permiso de usar el nombre. Claro, la historia de este Kazutaka será diferente al que ella usó en su fiction, pero me agradó el personaje y lo veo más como rendirle tributo. Obvio, en la historia original, no se sabe qué pasó con los padres de Mai Shiranui.

Este es el torneo de Real Bout, donde pasó aquella famosa pelea entre Terry y Geese donde este al final muere. Jueguen el Real Bout o vean el intro de Garou, aunque como buenos fans de la saga, creo que está de más.

¿Qué que pasó con KoF K' y El Primer Lobo? No se preocupen, ahorita mismo también ando en esos 2. Ustedes échenme porras. Saludos.


	2. Prologo 2: Mai

Prologo 2:

"Eso fue cruel y él lo sabe" me decía a mi misma. Siempre lo apoyé y traté de estar con él el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Por qué siempre me trata como si no fuera algo más? Hasta hoy, Andy Bogard jamás me había dicho algo hiriente.

No pasa día en que no recuerde a Touchan (término en japones en el que Mai se expresaba afectivamente de su padre). Un hombre fuerte y dedicado, quien se daba tiempo para cuidar de ella. Pero por azares del destino, cuando tenía 7 años, Touchan desapareció. Ojisama(término en japones en el que Mai se expresaba de su abuelo con respeto) tuvo que informarle de esa terrible noticia, y ese fue el día en que mi infancia terminó. Ojisama, probablemente el ninja más rudo que haya visto, cambió radicalmente y dedico su tiempo a ella. Fue severo y estricto, pero no me faltaba amor. Pero mi vida de verdad se tornó 'divertida' hasta que llegó él…

"Ey, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Aquella voz familiar del carismático hombre de pantaloncillos. Aunque tras su último combate, parecía más 'momia en pantaloncillos'.

"¿Uh? ¿Joe?"

Joe 'Hurricane Upper' Higashi, un fuerte peleador de Muay Thai y rival de Andy Bogard. Algunas veces el tipo es odioso, y otras, un fastidio. Joe es todo lo que Andy no es. Es arrogante, ruidoso, exhibicionista. Generalmente Joe no se meacerca a que Andy este presente, así que me toma por sorpresa que me hable.

"¿Qué no deberías estar apoyando a Andy? Escuché que fue junto con Terry a enfrentar a Geese."

"¿Qué acaso no pelearon?"

"Eso parece. No dejan a nadie acercarse, y el anunciador solo dijo que ambos hermanos entraron a ver al organizador del torneo. Pero tú y yo sabemos que Geese no va a darles un premio de niños exploradores."

Geese Howard, el hombre que mató al papá de Andy. Apenas lo vi una vez cuando la ciudad andaba toda loca por el escándalo de los Jins. Si, era fuerte. Incluso yo crucé unos cuantos ataques con el poderoso Geese Howard, pero hasta cierto punto, sentía que Andy podía vencerlo. Andy siempre se veía muy decidido a pelear contra Geese, incluso si tenía que vencer a Terry.

¿Entonces qué ocurrió? Parece que la razón triunfó sobre la cabezota de Andy y ambos hermanos fueron a enfrentar a Geese.

"¿Me pregunto si Andy estará bien? De verdad tenía muchas heridas que le provocó ese psicópata de Yamazaki."

¡Un momento!

Se supone que estoy enfadada con él. Estúpido Andy, ni siquiera me puede enojar con el sin dejar de preocuparme. ¿Qué tan bajo puedo caer por un hombre?

"Bueno, no me importa." Y sin decir más, comienzo a caminar dejando a un confundido Joe. Joe tampoco es del tipo de persona que se mete en lo que no le importa, y la verdad es que tampoco tiene muchos ánimos de lidiar conmigo (no es que la odie, simplemente no la soporta).

* * *

Es solo el detalle de que conoce a Andy. Sabe lo centrado que es y que su carácter no es de una perita en dulce. Seguro dijo algo insensible a Mai, y como buena mujer, esta se ofendió.

"Ni hablar" pensó Joe, "JoeHigashi tendrá que salvar el día de nuevo." Y con ese pensamiento, Joe se dirige al rumbo a donde iba Mai.

* * *

"Ey, mujer. ¿A dónde vas? ¡La torre de Geese es por ese lado!"

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y no me importa! ¡No molestes!"

"Ey, escucha. Mira, no se que pasó, ya que siempre ahí andas con tu escándalo con Andy, pero sea lo que sea, ese bobo necesita tu apoyo."

No tengo mucha paciencia. Solo quiero estar sola, y si quisiera compañía, en definitiva no sería con Joe. Además, Andy estará bien. Si fue con Terry, entonces Geese no podrá con la fuerza de ambos. Y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Después de todo, Geese obtuvo los 3 pergaminos de la inmortalidad. ¿Qué tal si ahora su poder es la de un dios como ese monje loco de Sokaku decía? Oh no, ahí estoy de nuevo, la tonta de Mai preocupándose por Andy… Pero no esta vez…

"Mira Joe, Andy ya es niño grande. Además no importa si ahí estoy, de todos modos a el no le importa. Hmph… ya ni siquiera sé porque vine desde Japón…"

Sin querer, solté esa pequeña abertura de dolor enfrente de el. No me molestaía hablar de mis problemas con alguien, ¿pero por qué el?

"¿Cómo que porque? ¡Por que lo amas, tonta! Mira, que si yo tuviera una acosadora como tu gritando mi nombre todo el tiempo en esos trapos, ¡seguro la mandaba a volar muy lejos con mi tornado! ¡Pero Andy te ha soportado todo este tiempo!"

De verdad me estas hartando, Joe.

"Joe, eres el peor animador que he tenido la desgracia de escuchar en toda mi vida, y además tu no eres nadie para criticar mi forma de vestir, ¡señor pantaloncillos!" Saco mi abanico y le doy un golpe en la cabeza hueca de Joe (Claro, no tan fuerte...creo) "Y aparte, ¡ya quisiera un monigote como tu tener a una preciosidad como yo atrás de ti!"

La situación se escapa de control. Si Joe dice algo mas, puede que empeore las cosas... Y de verdad traigo mucha frustración.

"Y tu eres la peor mentirosa. Si te vas de aquí, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. ¿Qué pasa si Andy muere?"

Tales palabras hacen que la piel se me ponga de gallina.

"No digas tonterías. Andy es muy fuerte y no morirá"

"Eso no nos consta. El oponente es ese vejete de Geese. Yo lo he enfrentado, y la verdad es un hueso duro de roer. Si no fuera por estas heridas de mi último combate, estaría ahí con mis compadres para ayudarlos, pero esta vez, debo aceptar mi lugar en esta pelea. Y tu Mai, también. Tu lugar es apoyar a Andy."

Solo me quedo viendo con aire de frustración a este bobo en pantaloncillos...

"Ay por favor… eres terrible animando… pero de todo lo que has dicho, creo que tienes razón en algo. Andy me necesita…"

"Pues no se diga mas. Todos hemos peleado muy duro. Tu también luchaste contra ese loco de Sokaku. Kim vino desde lejos y derrotó al enano rojo, y yo hice mi parte peleando con el enano azul. Incluso esa mamacita rubia hizo su parte ayudándonos en los combates, jejeje. Hemos peleado combates que hubieran dejado muy mal a nuestros amigos, pero gracias a eso, ellos están ahí peleando contra Geese. No podemos abandonarlos."

Ante el optimismo y las palabras de Joe, no puedo evitar sacar una leve sonrisa.

"Y sea lo que te dijo Andy, créeme que de seguro esta muy arrepentido. ¿No querrás perderte la oportunidad de que Andy sea ahora el que te siga para pedirte perdón, o si?"

Debo reírme ante eso.

"Je… Joe, primero vería a Andy en tutú a que este detrás de mi"

"Jajaja… maldita, ¡no quería esa imagen mental!"

Y tras varias carcajadas, ambos optamos por ir a la torre de Geese a apoyar a nuestros amigos.

"Ea, Mai… por cierto" Joe comenta mientras ambos regresabamos "Si ese Andy no se disculpa por lo que sea que te halla dicho, créeme que yo mismo iré a patearle el culo para que te pida perdón. Mira que yo aquí esforzándome a traerte para que el muy ingrato no haga nada."

"Je… Quisiera ver eso, pantaloncillos. Pero aun así…" Mai voltea y le guiñe el ojo a Joe "Muchas gracias"

De verdad puedes ser muy atento cuando quieres, Joe.

"Ey, de nada. Para que están los amigos."

Pero para que arruinar el momento. Simplemente este no es su forma de actuar

"Y por cierto, a Lily no le gustará si se entera de eso de que te expresas de 'mamacita' de Mary"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Mugrosa chismosa! ¡No te atreverías!"

"Jajajaja…" Y saco mi lengua mientras me alejo mofándose de Joe.

Es verdad… Andy no ha oído lo último de mí. No se la voy a dejar tan fácil si piensa que puede deshacerse tan fácil de mi. Ya verás, haré que te disculpes por eso que me dijiste y regresaremos juntos a Japón….

El resto, es historia. Terry derrotó finalmente a Geese. Joe y yo, junto con otros peleadores evadimos la seguridad alrededor de la torre, pero nadie se atrevió a subir hasta que sintiéramos que nos necesitaran. Pero esa victoria no pudo ser del todo 'limpia'. Geese Howard en el último instante cayó del edificio (Si… de nuevo), salvo que esta vez su enemigo lo tomó de la mano rescatándolo. Pero Geese hizo lo impensable y rechazó su ayuda.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿De verdad era mucha humillación aceptar la ayuda de su enemigo? Nunca conocí a fondo a este tal Geese, pero sea como sea, su reinado de terror terminó con su muerte. Todos vimos como cayó y… bueno, prácticamente hizo un hoyo en el suelo, muriendo al instante. La última vez así fue y sobrevivió, pero esta vez no había duda de que había muerto. Un aterrado Billy lo confirmó.

Pero… aunque haya muerto, la sombra de Geese seguía atormentando a mi Andy. No es como si el me lo dijera, lo sé. Puedo ver esa sensación de vacio y de fracaso al ver que Andy no estaba del todo contento por la victoria.

Y yo… no se como ayudarlo….

* * *

_**Notas del Autor:**_ Bueno, el prólogo de Mai finalmente ha terminado. El torneo de King of Fighters de Southtown fue épico. Muchos lucharon, pero al final solo fue de Terry contra Geese. De ahora en adelante empezará la historia. Espero que les guste tanto como yo escribo.

Los oponentes que mencioné que fueron vencidos por Mai, Kim y Joe son mi propia conclusión.


	3. Capítulo 1: El pesar de Andy

**Capítulo 1: El pesar de Andy.**

1998, Southtown, National Park, Zona montañosa

Tras entrenar arduamente 2 años, Andy regresó a Norteamérica con la finalidad de vencer a Terry. Terry al oír esto, se preparó para recibir a su hermano, pero no de la forma tradicional en la que se prepara una fiesta de bienvenida. No, para los lobos que ansían el combate, Terry le dejó instrucciones de un buen lugar para pelear. Terry sabía de la fuerte rivalidad que tiene su hermano con el, y va a honrar esa rivalidad usando toda su fuerza.

"Estas listo, ¿Andy?"

"Adelante, nii san"

El lugar de la pelea era la zona rocosa de Southtown, cerca de los límites de la ciudad pasando el 'National Park'. Ahí estaban seguros que nada ni nadie los detendrían… o al menos, eso era lo que pensaban.

Andy estaba 100% concentrado en la pelea. Sabía que si titubeaba o se distraía, Terry aprovecharía su error. Esta vez no se iba a permitir ni el más mínimo grado de error. Terry por su parte, y bien en su propio estilo, estaba midiendo el poder de su hermano. Justo cuando nota que Andy va a empezar a luchar con todo, ve algo en el horizonte. Algo que en teoría, no debería estar ahí.

"¿Qué? ¿Una avioneta?" Terry exclama, pero al parecer Andy no ha prestado mucha atención

"¡Aquí voy, nii san!" Gritaba Andy. Terry se da cuenta que Andy no ha notado la avioneta que estaba volando bajo, y lo peor, es que esa avioneta iba en dirección a ellos.

"¡Espera, Andy!" Gritó Terry, pero Andy no puso atención a la advertencia. Solo se abalanzó sobre Terry para acabarlo. Terry solo tuvo segundos para reaccionar, adelantarse al ataque de Andy, y bajarlo del aire antes de que la avioneta se llevara al menor de los Bogard.

Por solo un segundo, y Andy no la contaba…

Para Andy, el movimiento de su hermano fue muy raro, pero tras despertar del trance del furor del combate, vio como la avioneta apenas lo pasó. **¿¡Cómo es posible que el, con sus reflejos y entrenamientos ninja, no pudiera ver una avioneta que se dirigía directamente a el!?**

Lo peor de todo, es que aunque estaba en pleno combate, ¡Terry si lo notó! ¿Sería acaso que Terry no estaba tan concentrado en el combate como el? No… Terry no le haría eso, el no se burlaría de el peleando sin usar todo su poder.

La respuesta es obvia… Terry estaba mejor preparado…

"Malditos aviadores ebrios…" comentaba Terry mientras hacía a un lado a Andy y se ponía de pie. "Mmm… ¿esa avioneta se dirige a Southtown?"

Terry de pronto parecía más consternado por la llegada de esa avioneta. Es como si algo en la avioneta le hubiera llamado la atención. Como el llamado de un nuevo desafío que lo impulsa a responder.

Andy por su parte, ha perdido toda concentración al sentirse de nuevo, humillado por Terry, y eso que aun no ha peleado en serio. Con tan solo esa acción, Andy pudo ver que Terry seguía siendo superior.

"Bueno… ya me ocuparé de eso mas tarde, por ahora… ¿uh? ¿Qué pasa, Andy?"

Para Andy, el combate ya había terminado…

"Lo siento ni-san, creo que debemos suspender este encuentro… Es mas urgente saber que o quien pilotea esa avioneta."

Mentiras… Andy no quiere admitir que ha perdido la concentración. Terry le insiste si esta seguro, pero Andy solo finge estar más preocupado por la llegada del nuevo visitante. Finalmente Terry se rinde y decide investigar el asunto del misterioso aviador.

Resulta que el aviador de hecho buscaba al lobo de Southtown, y quería advertirle sobre un nuevo lord del crimen llamado White, quien ha puesto su interés en ocupar el lugar de Geese Howard como emperador de la ciudad. Ciertamente Terry nunca se las ha dado de justiciero como su padre, pero no puede permitir que alguien se haga del imperio de Geese. Simplemente no puede permitir que esos días donde Geese Howard mandaba, regresen. Además, la emoción de enfrentar a un oponente fuerte siempre le ha entusiasmado, así que sin mucha protesta, Terry ayuda al joven aviador con ese problema. Por cierto, el nombre de aquel joven es **Alfred Airhawk**, y vaya que a pesar de su falta de experiencia en combates, ese joven sabe golpear.

Andy puso de su parte en ayudar en el combate contra White y sus secuaces, e incluso la aparición de Billy Kane siendo manipulado por White representó un fuerte desafío, pero al final Alfred logró cobrar venganza contra White derrotando al lord del crimen y hacer justicia en honor a su aldea, que había sido atacada por este ser.

Al final, hubo una gran fiesta, pero Andy no se quedó mucho tiempo a celebrar la victoria del joven Alfred. Vio como Terry ha progresado mucho como peleador y sabe que aun le falta mucho para estar a su nivel. Aun así, esta duda y confusión no pasaron desapercibidos para Terry…

"Ey Andy, antes de que te vayas, vamos a tomar unos tragos"

"No tengo tiempo…"

"Oh vamos. ¿Cuánto pasó desde que nos vimos? ¿2 años? Se que no somos los hermanos mas cercanos, pero rayos, ¿No podemos disfrutar de una buena cerveza de vez en cuando?"

Ante tal insistencia, Andy cedió, aunque la cerveza nunca ha sido de su agrado. El prefiere solo una modesta ración de buen sake que de vez en cuando su sensei, Hanzo Shiranui, le llegó a ofrecer cuando dominaba las artes del Koppouken"

"Sabes hermano, es una pena que con todo este asunto no hayamos podido terminar nuestra pelea." Comentaba Terry. Andy solo afirmó moviendo su cabeza en silencio.

"Pero eso nos da mas tiempo para prepararnos, sobre todo tu. De pronto no te sentí concentrado… o mas bien… demasiado concentrado…"

Terry… a pesar de que es el típico americano despreocupado, detrás de esa faceta de vividor holgazán, esta un guerrero nato al cual no se le escapa ningún detalle en la pelea. ¡Rayos! ¿Como es posible que Terry sea así siempre?

"Es que yo puse todo de mi en el combate. ¿Acaso estas diciendo que tu no?"

"No 'bro'. Es solo que creo que tu problema es que te concentras 'demasiado'. Debes relajarte de vez en cuando. Tanto entrenamiento te puede nublar la visión. Dime, ¿hiciste otra cosa mas que entrenar estos 2 años?"

No…

"Pues… a veces iba a ayudarle con las compras a Jubei sensei, o de vez en cuando le ayudaba con arreglos en la mansión de los Shiranui"

"Aja… Pero… ¿No te fuiste a fisgonear chicas con el viejo pervertido? ¿O salir a una cita con Mai?"

Maldición Terry, no la vi venir, y tocó estos temas tan incómodos.

"Lo que haga Jubei sensei en su tiempo libre no me incumbe. Y de Mai, no sé de qué hablas. Ella es como una hermana para mi."

"¿En serio? ¿O sea que tú y Mai 'nada de nada'?"

Esa clase de comentarios son los que mas molestan a Andy…

"Bueno, ¿y a ti que mas te da? Jamás has preguntado por mi relación con Mai. ¿A que viene tu repentina curiosidad?" Responde Andy a la defensiva, pero al parecer es exactamente lo que quería Terry.

"Jeje, cálmate bro. Es verdad, nunca me he metido, y en cierto punto lo lamento. Es solo que desde que conocí a Mai, pensé que era tu novia. Llegaba conmigo diciendo 'Andy esto' y 'Andy lo otro', y que yo no era ni la mitad de fuerte que tú, y etc… La verdad era un poco molesto."

Andy piensa un poco en esos días. Era cuando Krauser organizó el torneo de King of Fighters para retar a Terry, y tomar el control de Southtown. Ciertamente Krauser era temible. Es de los pocos que se pueden jactar de haber derrotado a su hermano en combate limpio. Cuando Andy escucho esa noticia, no dudó en entrar con la premisa de vengar la derrota de su hermano. Pero jamás pensó que esta vez Mai lo seguiría.

"Lo lamento. Es que ella me sigue como una hermana menor. Desde que iniciaba mi entrenamiento con Hanzo sensei, ella había estado muy sola. Cierto, había otros niños Shiranui, pero había problemas en el clan por la sucesión, y al parecer no había buena relación con sus familiares. Y pues a mi me trataban como el 'pequeño proyecto' de Hanzo sensei, un extranjero que venía a aprender trucos de ninja, así que también estaba solo. No es que me importara, pero como que en ese momento hubo cierta empatía entre Mai y yo."

"Oh… que mal pues… Lamento eso."

"Olvídalo, eso fue hace mucho, y la verdad no me importaba lo que otros miembros del clan pensaran, mientras pudiera aprender técnicas que me enseñaran como matar a Geese, yo estaría satisfecho"

"No Andy, me refiero a Mai. Lamento que la veas como una hermana. Ciertamente, ella no te ve como un hermano."

De nuevo con eso… Si algo pasó entre el y Mai, eso quedó en el pasado. Una cosa es cierta, el jamás será un Shiranui, y por ende, el clan jamás lo verá con buenos ojos. Los japoneses son unas personas que respetan casi a muerte la 'tradición'. Jamás aceptarían que él, un extranjero, estuviera con la posible heredera y sucesora del clan Shiranui.

Mai merece mas…

"Bueno, fue un placer esta conversación, pero debo tomar un avión" Dice Andy mientras toma su maleta y comienza a levantarse. Terry se queda en su lugar. El mayor de los Bogard siente que Andy de nuevo se cierra a sí mismo. Incluso de él. ¿Cómo puede decirle que debe relajarse? ¿Cómo le debe decir que tal vez debería abrirse a más posibilidades? Es curioso que el, el Lobo Hambriento de combates de Southtown, le diga a su propio hermano que hay más cosas que las peleas.

Mai le agrada. Es verdad que a veces es molesta y algo odiosa, pero no puede imaginar mejor acompañante para su hermano…

"Andy… suerte en Japón. Solo quería decirte que no debes presionarte demasiado. A veces debes simplemente relajarte. Tanto entrenamiento y estrés pueden nublar tu buen juicio, y perder de vista las cosas buenas de la vida. No quiero decir que te fijes en Mai, ese es tu asunto, pero a lo que quiero llegar es… ¿Por qué no? Bueno, a pesar de su voz tan chillona, es muy linda y te quiere mucho. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad? ¿Por qué quieres vencerme? Entonces tranquilo. Yo estaré aquí esperando tu desafío. Pero no estoy las 24 horas temeroso de que vengas a retarme. Er… bueno, ¿Qué andaba diciendo? Creo que hable de mas y ya olvidé lo que quería decirte, jajajaja."

Andy solo se queda serio. ¿Acaso Terry trataba de darle un consejo de hermano a hermano? Sería la primera vez, y en definitiva, un pésimo intento. Pero no quiere ser descortés con ese acto de fraternidad que Terry ha mostrado, así que Andy hace una reverencia inclinando su cabeza y agradeciendo a Terry por su consejo.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta, ni-san"

"Ey, claro." Y tras estrechar sus manos, Andy se marcha de Southtown. Antes de llegar al aeropuerto, Andy le pide al taxi que haga una ligera desviación al cementerio en Southtown. Había una visita más por hacer.

Generalmente cuando Andy visita la tumba de su padre Jeff, lo hace en compañía de su hermano cuando va a haber un torneo o una pelea. Pero esta vez era algo diferente. Algo que quiere compartir con su viejo y que no tiene que ver con combates, o bueno, no del todo.

"Hola papá… soy Andy. Lamento no haber traído flores, pero andaba de prisa y no quería perder esta oportunidad. Digo, ahora vivo en Japón y venir a verte es algo ya muy escaso. Esta vez no vengo por tu bendición para un combate, solo vengo… no sé…"

Andy se sienta… y continúa hablando…

"Es solo que siento que te he fallado. Pasé 10 años entrenando arduamente para vengarte, y cuando tuve mi oportunidad, fracasé. Estaba contento de que el hombre que te asesinó estuviera muerto, pero sentía esa sensación de fracaso al no poder haber hecho mas en el combate. Por eso, para honrarte a ti y a mi mismo, fije mi meta en superar a Terry, el hombre que derrotó a Geese, y tal vez demostrarme a mi mismo que toda mi vida no ha sido un desperdicio. Y sabes… jamás lo he derrotado. Finalmente llegó el problema con los Jins… y resultó que tu asesino seguía con vida. Estaba furioso, pero a la vez emocionado de que esta vez podría vengarte. Pero al final, fui vencido… de nuevo… y Terry se encargó de todo… ¡de nuevo!"

Tras esa última frase, Andy suelta un puñetazo de frustración en el suelo, dejando un profundo hoyo. Andy lamenta esa acción, pero a la vez agradece que nadie haya estado ahí para verlo.

"Lo siento papá, eso no fue prudente de mi parte. Es solo que… ¡me siento tan inútil! ¿¡Para que carajos sirvo!? ¡Ni siquiera soy un ninja de verdad! ¡La única razón por la que me entrenaron fue porque Hanzo sensei era el líder del clan Shiranui y el le debía un favor al maestro Tung!, pero fuera de eso, no era digno de tomar las enseñanzas de los Shiranui. De hecho, hubo un evento que hizo que me expulsaran y terminé viviendo con Jubei Sensei. No es que fuera expulsado del clan, pero por no ser siquiera japonés, se ordenó que me fuera de la mansión Shiranui. Así que no… ser ninja tampoco es algo que haré de mi vida…"

Andy comienza a juntar algo de tierra para rellenar el hoyo que hizo.

"Y… ha pasado tanto tiempo que he estado en Japón, que no siento muchos ánimos de regresar a Southtown. Claro, se que Terry me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero aun no logro superarlo. No puedo vivir en la misma ciudad que el. Aunque el vea esta rivalidad como algo de 'hermanos', yo lo veo como algo mas. ¡Se que esta mal sentirme así de mi propio hermano, pero no puedo evitarlo!"

Y al final, Andy baja la mirada…

"¿Qué puedo hacer papá? De pronto… siento que pierdo el deseo de pelear… Y solo quiero rendirme… Pero aun siento que no he concluido mis asuntos… y eso me frustra. No puedo superar a Terry, y no puedo ser un ninja Shiranui… ¿Entonces… que puedo hacer? ¡Dime!"

Pero no se oye nada… tras varios minutos, Andy no recibe respuesta alguna. No es como si de verdad la esperara, pero quería intentarlo.

"Lo siento papá, no quería que me vieras en tan lamentable estado. Tal vez pase algo de tiempo para que vuelva a visitarte, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y te extraño, y no dejo de pensar en ti. Nos vemos…"

Andy regresa al taxi, quien se ve algo molesto por la espera, pero ante la promesa de una paga extra, el taxista se siente satisfecho.

Finalmente Andy toma su vuelo. Un largo viaje a Japón. De nuevo, Andy regresa sin la victoria tan deseada, y cuestiona el camino que debe seguir. Pero pronto, muy pronto, muy a pesar del joven Bogard, tendrá que ponerse de pie, o perecer en el camino.

Mientras tanto, Mai barria el patio del templo Shiranui y cataba en suma tranquilidad, pero no sabía que a lo lejos en los árboles, alguien la observaba detenidamente…

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, pues aquí abarcamos un poco de la saga del Real Bout Dominated Mind con algo de Real Bout 2. Para los que no lo sepan, el villano de Dominated Mind, era el tipo llamado "White" quien atacó la aldea de Alfred en su afán de obtener territorio y poder. No hay mucho que decir, pero les recomiendo que si pueden emular el juego, le den una oportunidad.

¿Cómo ven a Andy? Bueno, ya estuvo bien de el, ahora le toca el turno a Mai. Nos vemos.


	4. Capítulo 2: Hokuto Mandala

**Capítulo 2: Hokuto Mandala**

1998, Ciudad de Nagaoka, Japón.

.

Mai siempre ha gustado de lugares con mucha música y ambiente, sobre todo cuando se toca Rock o Heavy Metal. Junto con sus amigas, causan sensación en las pistas de baile, y su euforia es bien conocida en los conciertos. Su bella figura, o su rostro de inocencia siempre llaman la atención de varios pretendientes. Mai accede a bailar con ellos o hablar un rato, y debe reconocerlo, disfruta y se siente halagada de ser cortejada por varios hombres apuestos, pero al final ella sutilmente los rechaza.

No falta aquel pobre diablo que intenta sobrepasarse con ella a la fuerza, pero ellos lo pagan caro y comprenden que esa hermosa jovencita es una feroz ninja con cara de ángel. El último que intentó sobrepasarse con ella, terminó tan golpeado en sus partes íntimas que solo servía para cantar soprano.

Sus amigas a veces le recriminaban esa tendencia a rechazar a tantos pretendientes, pero es que Mai no se animaba a intimar con alguien. Seguro ha hecho muchos amigos, pero ella misma se ha puesto una barrera ante cualquier cosa que siga en adelante.

"Mai, por favor, ¡ya pasó 1 año desde que el famoso Andy se fue a entrenar! ¡Tienes que salir adelante y superarlo!"

"¡Así es! ¿No te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor él tiene a alguien más?"

"Él debe saber cómo te sientes. Si de verdad quisiera estar contigo, estaría aquí."

Mai sabía que lo que le decían era verdad. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que supo de Andy. Desde que regresó a Japón con Andy tras el último torneo de King of Fighters, Andy solo se dedicó a entrenar como desesperado, buscando superar a su hermano a como diera lugar. Tras entrenar un año, Andy decidió ir a probar suerte enfrentando a varios peleadores en Japón y en el mundo para afinar sus habilidades como peleador. De nuevo, Andy se marchó. Ella quería detenerlo, pero ¿Cómo?

Después de todo, ella es solo su amiga, no es su novia… y tal vez ya es tiempo de que ella empiece a dejarlo ir.

Ella siempre entrenó alrededor de varios ninjas, así que sabe bien sobre el orgullo de un guerrero. Siempre respetó la decisión de Andy sobre vencer a Geese o superar a su hermano, pero ahora que todo está en paz, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cerrado? ¿Por qué no puede ser feliz? Y ni siquiera considera que sea con ella, que sea feliz en general. Es como si una fuerte depresión estuviera acabando con Andy, y ella a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no puede hacer nada.

Y… ¿Por qué debería importarle? Andy siempre la ha tratado solo como una compañera de entrenamiento… y en el mejor de los casos, como una hermana. Entonces, ¿estaría mal si ella quisiera seguir adelante? Ella también quiere ser feliz. Y sería genial si fuera con Andy, pero al parecer él no lo quiere así, y se le está acabando la paciencia. Ella debe dejar atrás a Andy Bogard y abrirse ante nuevas posibilidades. Después de todo, él no es el único hombre en el mundo.

Al menos, eso es lo que siempre termina alegando, pero después de una larga noche de copas, Mai siempre termina gritando que esperará a Andy hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sus amigas ya están acostumbradas a que Mai siempre termine así. Le han aconsejado, incluso gritado que olvide a ese hombre, pero Mai siempre termina alegando que lo quiere y que lo esperará. Incluso algunos de los novios de sus amigas sienten cierta envidia que alguien tan hermosa como Mai espere de esa manera a un hombre que no le corresponde.

.

* * *

.

Lo malo de vivir en la mansión Shiranui y beber tanto, es que hay que subir una infinidad de escaleras que conforman la entrada a la mansión. Como Mai era la que vivía más apartada, era la última en llegar. Nunca dejaba que sus amigos la acompañaran hasta su casa, y siempre llegaba sola. Antes de llegar a su casa, Mai tiene que pasar por la casa de Jubei-sensei, y hacia todo lo posible para pasar desapercibida, ya que aunque quiere al señor Yamada como a un tío, la verdad es que prefiere cuidarse del viejo mañoso.

Mai subía las escaleras mientras gritaba "¡Estúpido Andy! ¿¡Porque no me amas, desgraciaooooo!?" y demás. Lo bueno es que no había nada ni nadie a los alrededores que pudiera notar el estado, o el escándalo que Mai hacía.

Finalmente tras el escalón no. 350 (ella los contó desde niña) llega. Ve la botella de sake que traía en su mano y la ve vacía.

"Pfff… ¡no, no, no!… quiero massss Sake…" y tira la botella sin importarle si se rompía y seguía su camino, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención… algo o alguien estaba en la mansión.

Lo primero que pensó, como siempre, es que podría ser Andy, pero a pesar de su estado alcohólico, sabía que no era posible. Andy siempre llega con Jubei sensei, y cuando va con ella es cuando el mismo viejo lo envía por algo. Andy nunca ha tenido el detalle de ir por el mismo. E incluso aunque Jubei-sensei lo haya enviado, no lo haría a tales horas de la madrugada.

¿Entonces se trataba de algún miembro de la familia? Solo son pocos los que en verdad puede confiar (triste caso para su familia), y tampoco ellos la visitarían a estas horas de la noche, a menos que sea una emergencia, y por el método de infiltración y las luces apagadas, no se trata de ellos.

Mai piensa lo peor… ¿un enemigo?

Sin más, Mai da un salto, y en una fracción de segundo cambia sus ropas de fiesta a su clásico traje de pelea Shiranui. Aunque al aterrizar, se tambalea un poco por los efectos del alcohol.

"Maldición…" se decía a si misma Mai. Buen momento eligió su invasor para atacar su casa. Si su enemigo (o enemigos) son fuertes, ella no opondría mucha resistencia debido a su estado. Mai debía ser precisa y sigilosa. Puede que el enemigo aun no haya notado que llegó… aunque venía gritando desde las escaleras y rompió la botella. Mai se reprende a si misma por eso.

Bien, si su enemigo es listo, no solo sabe que ella ya ha llegado, también sabe que esta ebria. Tal vez no debería jugar a la valiente. Tal vez debería regresar y buscar ayuda…

"Diablos… valiente ninja que resulté ser…" Pero su orgullo como ninja del clan Shiranui se lo impedía. Sea quien sea el intruso, Mai debe hacerle frente. Un ninja jamás debe mostrar miedo.

"Muy bien, sea quien seas…. ¡Aquí voy!"

Mai se lanzó corriendo haciendo gala de toda su agilidad, y entra súbitamente a su casa con una patada rompiendo su puerta, y golpeando todo lo que podría ser un posible enemigo. No obstante, nada pasaba. Mai golpeaba y pateaba a diestra y siniestra, siendo sus víctimas los muebles y jarrones de su casa. Tras varios minutos, Mai notó lo estúpida que había sido, y que no había sido atacada, así que tranquilamente prende la luz, y ve todo el destrozo que ella misma causo.

De acuerdo, al parecer no había nadie, pero sus instintos de ninja nunca le habían fallado. ¿Es que acaso tomó demasiado esa noche? Si su abuelo siguiera con vida, ya la tendría haciendo un terrible castigo por su escándalo y su fracaso como ninja.

"Oh bien, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Jojojojo" reía Mai, pero de pronto, escucha un plato romperse de la cocina. Mai reacciona, corre y ahora rompe la puerta de la cocina intentando sorprender al invasor, pero al llegar, ya no había nadie. Prende la luz y ve su cocina hecha un desastre. Ve la ventana abierta. El invasor acababa de escapar. Debía perseguirlo. Mai corre, pero de pronto resbala con una cáscara de plátano… y cae.

Su caída hizo un gran escándalo. Por todo el desastre hecho, Mai termina embarrada de comida, fruta y jugos.

"Bueno, al menos esto no podría empeorar…" Y dicho eso, _le cae una bolsa de harina en la cara…_

_._

* * *

_._

Completamente ebria, y embarrada en comida, huevos y harina, pensando en su situación sentimental… Mai Shiranui finalmente quiebra en llanto.

"¡BUUAAAA! ¿¡Por qué a mí!?"

Su llanto no dura mucho. Por la ventana donde escapó el ladrón, Mai ve el cielo estrellado, más en específico la Gran Osa Mayor, aunque ella la conoce por el término "Hokuto… Mandala…"

Y en ese momento, una idea cruzó por la mente de Mai. Inmediatamente se pone de pie y sale por la ventana y se dirige al templo de su mansión. Al parecer ya Mai incluso se le olvidó que estaba hecha un desastre, o que tenía a un potencial ladrón rondando por los alrededores, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Toma un incienso y lo prende y comienza a rezar a la estrella del norte.

"Por favor, Myoken. Termina con mi Bakudoshi (años de mala suerte) que ya he pagado bastante y con creces. Mira que yo, una chica joven y bella en el esplendor de su juventud, este sola a cargo de este lugar y rodeada de ladrones que se roban mi comida. Por favor, que aún no cumplo mis 33 años y soy una solterona sin remedio. Yo… yo quiero una familia. A alguien a quien cuidar, y alguien que se preocupe por mí. ¿Qué hice mal en otra vida? ¿Por qué Andy…?"

Y fue ahí cuando Mai se detuvo a pensar sobre lo que iba a decir. De nuevo, ahí estaba ella pensando en ese hombre. ¿Qué clase de hechizo tiene el menor de los Bogard?, ella no lo sabe. Pero por más que lo intente, no se puede mentir a sí misma.

"Yo lo amo. Amo a Andy Bogard. Pero… ya no sé si deba esperarlo. Cada año se vuelve más difícil. Y yo me siento muy sola. Así que por favor… Myoken, ayúdame… ayúdame a alejar esta mala racha… y si puedes, ayúdame a olvidar a ese hombre…"

_Mai siguió rezando por algunos minutos, hasta que quedó completamente dormida. Mientras la luz de la estrella del norte iluminaba el cielo y veía desde el cielo a la joven doncella que termino agotada con una ligera lágrima en su ojo. Pero Myoken sabe de Mai, y le tiene algunas sorpresas para el futuro. Pero a su vez, grandes desafíos. Pero solo por hoy, la va a consolar con su luz alejando a todo mal o rastro de mala suerte que aflija a la doncella._

_._

* * *

_._

**Notas del Autor:** A lo mejor un capitulo algo deprimente, pero no era la intención cuando escribía esto. Pero ya poco a poco irá saliendo el sol para este par. Bueno, algunas anotaciones:

*Deva es el término que se le da a "Diosa".

*Explicar el Hokuto Mandala me es algo confuso. Los japoneses son muy ricos en tradición. En el sitio en ingles de "Star Worship in Japan, 28 Constellations" me topé con esto:

El Hokuto Mandala es a lo que se refiere como la "Estrella del norte (Osa Mayor): Hokuto; Mandala: Representación". Se utiliza cuando se realiza la Hokutohō o "Ritual de la Estrella del Norte" para evitar los desastres naturales y calamidades. Aspecto más popular de esto en Japón se centra alrededor de Shaka Kinrin (Rueda de Oro Shaka). Shaka Kinrin es una manifestación de Shaka Buda (Buda histórico), uno en el que Shaka es la celebración de una rueda de oro en sus manos, con el segundo puesto en el regazo y las manos formando la Hokkai Join Mudra 法 界定 印 (reino - dharma de meditación - mudra). En el Hokuto Mandala, Shaka Kinrin se muestra más a menudo rodeado de las siete estrellas de la Osa Mayor, por las Nueve Luminarias, por los 12 signos del zodíaco, y por las deidades de las 28 mansiones lunares.

* Ejem… por eso Mai le rezó a la diosa o representante de la estrella del norte, Myoken, que alejara la mala suerte de su vida :p Ya sea que me acerqué a como los japoneses lo harían o no, pues si alguien sabe más al respecto, que me lo haga saber.

* Uh… ¿preguntan por el ladrón? Creo que ya es demasiado obvio, pero como siempre les digo, pueden adivinar XD. Saludos.

*Mucha gracias a todos pos sus amables reviews, pero en definitiva el que más me sorprendió fue el de "Raihatou". No mencioné que mi autora favorita en cuestión era Renkon Nairu, pero por lo que he escrito y la inclusión de Kazutaka, es bastante obvio. Dejame decirte que por las historias de esa autora, me anime finalmente a escribir esto, y no pienso dejarlo en el olvido. Gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
